Unnamed languages
The following is a list of unnamed languages. Caretaker's epitaph language This language, along with the English language, was inscribed on the Keeper's epitaph. ( ) Cytoplasmic lifeform's language The language vocalized by the non-humanoid cytoplasmic lifeform encountered in the Delta Quadrant by the in 2375 was considered incredibly complex. The language consisted of a series of high pitched shrieks and screams. For humanoids, it was rather annoying and uncomfortable to listen to. After Voyager received a message from this species, Captain Kathryn Janeway attempted to translate the language by instructing the computer to assign symbols to all the different tones in it, hoping to ascertain their meaning. There were over 10,000 different sounds in only one section of the message. In the end, the language proved indecipherable, its complexity far beyond the capabilities of the Federation to translate at the time of the encounter. However, The cytoplasmic lifeforms could understand the Starfleet crew, probably through the use of a universal translator. ( ) * Enterprise-D nursery alphabet This alphabet, along with the English alphabet, graced the wall of the nursery in 2365. ( ) Flaherty's languages These languages, along with Romulan, Klingon, Giamon and Stroyerian, were spoken by Commander Flaherty as of sometime prior to 2365, according to Jean-Luc Picard. He mentioned it to William T. Riker that year when Riker inquired about the first officer of the following his (ultimately rejected) appointment as the Aries s . ( ) Gosis' species language The species of Gosis had an own language. Writings of this language appeared on containers and on the radiographs created by Doctor Temec. ( ) Makull's species language Writings of this language were written on a shop-window in the city. ( ) Manas' language This ''alien language was used by Manas in conversation with Krall.'' In 2263 of the alternate reality, the fact that had only heard Krall use this language was responsible for her considerable surprise when he started to speak English to her. ( ) Nekrit supply station The script of an unidentified language was found on board Bahrat's supply depot in the Nekrit Expanse in the Delta Quadrant in 2373. ( ) Nezu planet writing Equipment with writing on it was present in a cavern at the base of an orbital tether on a Nezu-controled planet. ( ) Swarm species language The language of the Swarm species, a territorial and hostile Delta Quadrant species, was first encountered by the crew of the in 2373. The language was so different from other known languages that it initially could not be translated by the universal translator. After some work on the UT by Harry Kim, a rough translation of the language became possible. A transmission in this language was roughly translated as "Too late...Should have listened." ( ) * Teenaxi symbols These '''symbols' were seen at the base of a platform on which members of the Teenaxi Delegation stood in 2263 of the alternate reality. ( )'' Webb's language George Webb was allegedly heard muttering in what was described as "some sort of alien language" following his contact with an escape pod from a Y-500 class freighter, according to Travis Mayweather. ( ) |The story of Webb was described as a ghost story, and so might not actually have happened.}} Category:Languages Category:Lists